


[Podfic] If I'm Not Honest With You, You Can't Improve

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Let's Go Steal a Star Destroyer [2]
Category: Leverage, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Additional Tags: Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Ceiling Cat Parker, Crossover, Force-Sensitive Parker, Gen, Multi, OT3, Or right before the med bay scene, Parker Needs a Hug, Parker Trying to People, Parker the Former Jedi Youngling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, canon limb loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Parker wasn't avoiding Luke, per se - just his father's lightsaber.Now that it's gone, they should have a chat.Written by Gang_Aft_Agley
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: [Podfic] Let's Go Steal a Star Destroyer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078451
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] If I'm Not Honest With You, You Can't Improve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I'm Not Honest With You, You Can't Improve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903630) by [Gang_Aft_Agley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/pseuds/Gang_Aft_Agley). 



> This was recorded as a gift for forzandopod for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:18:34 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (14 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/Leverage-LetsGoStealAStarSestroyer-2)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/czffeearlqr2k2l/Crossover%20%5BLeverage%20-%20SW%5D%20Let%27s%20Go%20Steal%20A%20Star%20Destroyer_2.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cj_BqF1mPg4fjXLSLseH3Rlk-mQS0TyK/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _If I'm Not Honest With You, You Can't Improve_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903630)
  * **Author:**[Gang_Aft_Agley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley)
  * **Music:**[The Force Theme - London Symphony Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcZ9kQ1h-ZY)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
